Chasing the Idol
by Cho Jang Mi
Summary: Pernahkah kau memuja seseorang begitu banyak hingga kau akan melakukan apa saja dan segala cara hanya demi bertemu dengannya? Yaoi. SuJu pairing. RnR Please.
1. Prolog

**Title : Chasing The Idol**

**Genre : Romance**

**Rating : T**

**Disclaimer : I own only the plot. Half of the plot Based on my friend True Story. SuJu boys belong to themselves  
**

**Warning : Typos, YAOI (BOY X BOY) Don't Like? Please press red botton with x symbol**

**Summary : Pernahkah kau memuja seseorang begitu banyak hingga kau akan melakukan apa saja dan segala cara hanya demi bertemu dengannya?**

* * *

"APAAAAAAAA? APA KAU SUDAH TAK WARAS? Ouch…Yah..! Kenapa memukulku!"

Pemuda berambut merah itu mengelus punggungnya sambil melotot kearah pemuda dihadapannya.

"Aish…Pelankan suaramu ZhouMi Hyung. Bagaimana kalau Chullie Hyung dan HangKyung Hyung dengar! Bisa tamat riwayatku."

"Yah.. bagaimana bisa aku tidak berteriak. Kau sudah kehilangan akal sehatmu! Kau memintaku untuk membantumu kabur dari rumah!" Pemuda berbadan tinggi yang dipanggil ZhouMi itu mengelus sisi kepalanya, mencoba menenangkan syarafnya.

"Hyung… ini bukan kabur dari rumah, hanya jalan-jalan sebentar. Kumohon, sekali ini saja. Aku sungguh ingin bertemu dengannya. Ini kesempatan emas yang tak boleh dilewatkan"

"Karena itu aku bilang kau sudah tak waras! Kau mengambil resiko kehilangan nyawa, bukan hanya nyamu, tapi juga milikku yang jauuuuuuuuuuhhh lebih berharga dari artis kacangan idolamu itu! HeeChul Hyung pasti akan mengulitiku hidup-hidup bila dia tahu aku membantumu. Kau tahu bagaimana HeeChul Hyung."

"Hyung, kumohon… Aku sungguh-sungguh ingin bertemu dengannya. Acaranya hanya satu hari saja. Aku tak pernah meminta sesuatu pada Hyung khan? ZhouMi Hyung hanya perlu mengalihkan perhatiannya saja."

ZhouMi benar-benar merasa tak berdaya, bimbang dan ketakutan menjadi satu. Takut karena akal sehatnya memberi tahu kalau ia membantu setan cilik tukang manipulasi ini, HeeChul tak akan segan-segan membasminya! Tapi disisi lain, Zhoumi tak tahan melihat dongsaeng kesayangannya sedih.

"Aisssssssshhh… Arrasso.. Arrasso.. Aku menyerah kalah. Aku akan membantumu, tapi saat HeeChul Hyung tahu, jangan bilang aku tak memperingatkanmu."

"Hyuuuuuuuuuuunggg… Karena itulah aku sayang sekali pada Hyung!" Ujar pemuda itu sambil memeluk ZhouMi erat dan sambil tersenyum, ZhouMi mengusap kepala sang pemuda.

"Lalu, kapan kau ke Korea? Dengan siapa? Dengan si Mochi kah?"

"Fan Signing dan Konsernya 3 hari lagi, semua sudah diatur. Seharusnya memang dengan Henry tapi karena dia tiba-tiba sakit, jadi aku akan pergi sendiri." Sesaat bibir merahnya mengerucut karena sebal sebelum senyum manis bercampur kelicikan terkembang diwajah pemuda yang memiliki motto hidup "Apa yang kuinginkan, PASTI kudapatkan" itu.

"MWOOOOOOOOOOO~~~~!APAAAAAA? YANG BENAR SAJAAAAA!"

Kembali Suara ZhouMi membahana, memaksa para penghuni rumah beserta tetangganya menutup telinga sementara demi menghindari polusi suara.

TBC

* * *

Hehehehe… Pendek? Soalnya cuma Prolog. Geje yah? Memang.. Saya author baru sich.. :D

Yaaakk… Revieeeewwwww~~~

Review kalian akan memacu semangat author kacangan dengan tingkat kepe-de-an rendah seperti saya.. Gumawo.. *bow 90 degree*


	2. Chapter 1 : Fly to Seoul Let's Go

**Title : Chasing the Idol **

**Genre : Romance**

**Rating : T**

**Disclaimer : I own only the plot. Half of the plot based on my friend's True Story. SuJu belong to them selves**

**Warning : Typos, YAOI (BOY X BOY) Don't Like? Please press red botton with x symbol**

**Summary : Pernahkah kau memuja seseorang begitu banyak hingga kau akan melakukan apa saja dan segala cara hanya demi bertemu dengannya?**

**

* * *

**

**Yang ditulis **_**italic**_** itu POV nya sang fanboy yaw. Happy Reading… :)**

**Chapter 1 : Fly to Seoul. Let's Go!**

**The Kim Mansion - China**

Dua orang namja sedang duduk berhadapan dengan mimik super serius seolah-olah sedang mendiskusikan taktik perang. Tidak, mereka memang mendiskusikan taktik perang namun bukan untuk menjebol kastil musuh, melainkan melarikan diri dari kastil sendiri.

"ZhouMi Hyung sudah mengerti khan? Jangan sampai salah bicara. Aku akan kembali hari minggu pagi, jadi Chullie Hyung tidak akan menyadarinya."

"Ya.. Ya.. Tapi ingat, kembali tepat waktu. Kau tidak boleh terlambat barang satu detikpun."

"Ne…." Kata namja dihadapan ZhouMi sambil memberi hormat ala militer. ZhouMi tertawa melihat tingkah dongsaengnya .

"Hey, aku penasaran, darimana kau dapat uang untuk biaya tiket konser, pesawat dan hotel? Apa kau merampok bank?" Tawa ZhouMi makin kencang karena leluconnya sendiri.

"Tidak" Sang namja menjawab dengan tenang sambil tersenyum, seketika Zhoumi terdiam dan merasakan firasat buruk. Senyuman itu senyuman penuh racun yang telah dikenalnya bertahun-tahun.

"Lalu?"

"Aku pinjam dari Kim KangIn"

"MWOOOO! KAU GILA!"

"Yah! Hyung! Tadi Hyung khan sudah berjanji akan berhenti berteriak! Baru 15 menit sudah dilanggar! Hentikan itu! Kasihan para tetangga, mereka bisa mendengar teriakan Hyung walaupun mansion ini seluas kastil."

Wajah ZhouMi pucat pasi, keringat mengalir bak air mancur dari dahinya. Ia begitu kaget, tidak menyangka dongsaengnya akan segila dan senekad ini. Tidak, gila dan nekad bukanlah kata yang tepat untuk menrepresentasikan tindakan dongsaengnya. Ia tak mengerti mengapa dongsaengnya bisa terobsesi akan idol sampai seperti ini.

"Kau… Kau.. Aishh… Kenapa tidak minta pada HeeChul Hyung atau Hanggeng Ge? Kalau kau yang minta, mereka akan memberikan sebanyak apapun yang kau perlukan."

"Kalau aku minta dari mereka, Chullie Hyung akan bertanya macam-macam dan itu merepotkan. Lagipula aku ingin pergi dengan usahaku sendiri."

"Tapi bukan berarti kau pinjam uang dari gangster! Kau ini benar-benar… Aish…. Berapa bunganya? Bagaimana kau akan membayarnya? Kau baru 18 tahun!"

"Sudah 18 tahun Hyung! Bunganya 10% perbulan, lagipula aku akan kerja _part time_. Chullie Hyung sudah setuju, jadi tak usah khawatir."

"Bagaimana kau bisa begitu tenang! Kau meminjam uang dari Kim KangIn! Gangster nomor 1 di China. Sudah, biar aku yang bayar. Kau pinjam berapa?"

"Tidak. Aku yang akan membayarnya. Ini tanggung jawabku, Hyung".

"Ck… Kau memang keras kepala! Apa bagusnya idol tak berguna begitu! Kau membuang-buang uang, waktu dan tenaga sia-sia. Gunakan akal sehatmu sedikit."

"Hyung, jangan begitu, suaranya sangat indah. Bila malaikat memang ada, maka suaranya pasti sama dengan namja ini. Nyanyiannya selalu membuatku tersenyum, bahkan saat aku merindukan orang tua yang sudah tak kuingat lagi seperti apa wajahnya".

ZhouMi tertegun, tak menyangka perderbatan mengenai idol bodoh ini akan berkembang kearah orang tua tak berperasaan yang tega meninggalkan putranya di jalanan.

"Maaf… Aku akan menutup mulutku tapi jangan sedih. Aku berjanji akan membantumu tanpa protes. Sekarang tersenyumlah"

Merasa ZhouMi telah kalah dengan aktingnya, sang namja tersenyum setan penuh kemenangan.

"Yah! Kau menipuku! Dasar setan berwajah malaikat! Bodohnya aku tertipu akting kacangan begitu!"

"Siapa yang kau sebut setan berwajah malaikat? Hmm… ZhouMi…." Sebuah suara lembut sehalus beludru terdengar dari belakang mereka dan lagi-lagi ZhouMi berteriak, namun kali ini teriakan penuh ketakutan dan kesakitan.

BUAK

"Baby… Bagaimana harimu?" Heechul bertanya sambil memeluk dongsaengnya, sementara ZhouMi terkapar pingsan dengan benjol besar dikepalanya. Tak ada yang boleh berbicara sembarangan soal Baby Brother dari seorang KIM HEECHUL!

"Hyung, Jangan menyiksa ZhouMi Hyung. Dia berbaik hati menemaniku seharian ini"

_Karena aku masih perlu dengan ZhouMi Hyung, setelah itu, terserah… _

"Auwww,,, My Baby memang baik hatiiii~~~" Heechul mencubit pipi mulus namja dihadapannya.

"Hu li Hung. En ti an. Atit… (Chullie Hyung, hentikan. Sakit)." Pipi putih porselen sang namja diselamatkan oleh kemunculan kekasih Heechul.

"Honey, Nasi goring Beijing kebanggaanku sudah matang. Ayo, kalian cepat turun. Dan bangunkan ZhouMi, kita makan bersama."

"Baik Hannie"

"Baik Hangkyung Hyung" Dua bersaudara itu dengan kompak menjawab. Setelah Hangkyung menghilang, mereka berpandangan penuh arti dan tersenyum setan.

"Baby, ambilkan air. Kita bangunkan ZhouMi!"

-ChasingtheIdol-

**Friday. H-1 Showcase. 01.00 A.M**

ZhouMi mengendap-endap sembari sesekali menoleh ke kiri dan kanan. Memastikan semua penghuni rumah atau tepatnya mansion terlelap. Yakin keadaan aman, ZhouMi memberi aba-aba untuk keluar bagi seseorang.

"Hyung, kenapa harus mengendap-endap? Bukankah Hyung telah membubuhkan obat tidur dalam makanan para maid dan penjaga? Aish, kenapa juga aku berbisik begini"

"Ssstttt… ini tindakan berjaga-jaga. Karena tidak semua menelan ramuanku."

_ZhouMi Hyung tidak berguna! _"Lalu, tali itu untuk apa?"

"Untukmu memanjat turun tentu saja. Bodyguard di pintu depan masih sadar jadi tidak bisa keluar lewat sana."

"Ini lantai tiga! Jangan bercanda Hyung! Memangnya aku ninja"

"Salahkan HeeChul Hyung yang suka rumah luas seperti kastil begini. Dia menganggap dirinya putri atau Cinderella yang tinggal di istana. Sudah, jangan protes, kau bilang akan melakukan apa saja khan? Di tikungan jalan sudah menunggu taxi, pastikan kau lari dengan cepat tanpa terlihat penjaga".

"Bagaimana caranya?"

"Hyungmu yang tampan ini akan mengalihkan perhatian mereka. Sekarang cepat kenakan tasmu dan turun. Setelah kau sampai dibawah, bersembunyi dulu. Saat mereka mendatangiku sergera lari. Jangan lupa menghubungiku begitu sampai airport."

Sang namja mengangguk tanda mengerti dan mulai menuruni lantai tiga dengan sutas tali.

"_Ah… Aku seperti Tom Cruise di Mission Impossible 2, bedanya aku tidak menuruni tebing tapi tentu aku tak kalah keren. Yah, ini semua demi bertemu dengannya. Hwaiting!"_

ZhouMi segera menarik tali setelah dongsaengnya telah bersembunyi. Kemudian….

"HUWAAAAAAA…. Penjaga… Tolong….. Tolong….."

Mendengar suara teriakan, para penjaga yang berdiri di pintu masuk segera berlari menghampiri.

Menyadari bahwa ini adalah pengalih perhatian dari Hyungnya, sang namja berlari kencang kemudian memanjat pagar setinggi 2 meter yang mengelilingi mansion mereka. Tanpa sempat menarik nafas kemudian berlari lagi menuju taxi. Supir taxi yang telah menanti penumpangnya sepanjang malam langsung memacu mobil tanpa bertanya tujuan begitu si penumpang masuk.

-ChasingtheIdol-

_**Beijing**_** Capital International **_**Airport**_. **01.45 A.M **

"Hyung.. Aku sudah sampai Airport"

"….. "

"Ne, aku akan hati-hati"

"…. "

"Ne, Aku akan terus menghubungi Hyung dan akan kembali minggu pagi"

"…"

"Hihihihihi… Aku sayang Hyung"

Sebuah pengumuman terdengar ditengah kesunyian airport :

**Perhatian.. Pesawat dengan penerbangan nomor KE 629 tujuan Seoul akan segera Take Off. Dimohon semua penumpang segera memasuki boarding area. Terima kasih.**

"Ah, Hyung.. Pesawatku segera berangkat, sudah dulu. Bye.."

Namja berambut gelap itu menutup ponsel flipnya. Jantungnya berdetak tiga kali lipat lebih cepat dari normalnya. Sambil berjalan ia membuka kembali ponselnya untuk mengetik sebuah mail.

"_Harus beritahu Mochi, daripada dia mengamuk"_

To : Mochi

From : CloudLover

Sub : Fly to Seoul

Aku berangkat! Aku pasti akan membawakan oleh-oleh terbaik untukmu! Get Well Soon. ~3

Sambil tersenyum, dipandangi layar ponselnya. Wallpapernya memperlihatkan seorang namja yang sedang memegang mic.

"_Kim Yesung Ssi, aku segera datang! Tunggulah aku"_

TBC

* * *

Annyeong~~~ Ngga nyangka FF aneh bin ajaib saya ada yang berbaik hati maw review… *nangis terharu*

Terima kasih banyak buat :Cloudyue291, Ika UzumakiTeukHyukkie, Icha, WhiteViolin, Pipit-SungminniELFishy, ladyuminhae, Unykyuminmin, Sulli Otter, Kim TaeNa atas reviewnya, peluk satu-satu. ~3

Sejujurnya, bukan maksud hati mau merahasiakan si fanboy, tapi saya sendiri masih binggung mau dibawa kemana FF ini, pairingnya bagaimana jg belum ada ide, plotnya dikepala saya selalu berubah-ubah. #PLakkk

Maka dari itu keep on review yaw.. Review kalian menambah semangat saya buat ngelanjutin FF garing ini. Bye bye.. Saya mau semedi cari ide buat chappie selanjutnya. Review are Loved….. ~3


	3. Chapter 2 : Mission Impossible

**Title : Chasing the Idol **

**Genre : Romance**

**Rating : T**

**Disclaimer : I own only the plot. Half of the plot based on my friend True Story. SuJu belong to them selves**

**Warning : Typos, YAOI (BOY X BOY) Don't Like? Please press red botton with x symbol**

**Summary : Pernahkah kau memuja seseorang begitu banyak hingga kau akan melakukan apa saja dan segala cara hanya demi bertemu dengannya?**

.**  
**

**

* * *

**.**  
**

**Yang ditulis **_**italic**_** itu masih POV nya sang fanboy yaw. Happy Reading… **

.**  
**

**Chapter 2 : Mission Impossible **

.

.**  
**

**Inceon International Airport. 04.30 A.M**

Seorang namja dengan wajah masih-sangat-amat-mengantuk keluar dari terminal kedatangan internasional sambil menguap lebar namun dengan gaya imut yang membuat siapapun ingin mencubit pipinya.

"_Aish.. Mengantuk sekali. Sebaiknya beli kopi untuk menghilangkan rasa ngantuk ini."_

Dengan terhuyung-hyung ia berjalan menuju konter _starbucks_, setelah mendapat pesanannya, ia duduk manis dijejeran kursi tunggu bandara. Mungkin karena begitu kelelahan dan tak terbiasa tidur kurang dari 10 jam sehari, ia jatuh tertidur tanpa menyentuh kopinya sama sekali.

.

Sebuah guncangan pelan dibahunya membangunkan sang namja dari mimpi indahnya. Ia bermimpi bertemu dengan Kim YeSung idolanya tercinta. Sambil bangkit serta mengucek matanya yang lelah dan mengerang diliputi bibir yang mengerucut, ia membuka mata.

Ia kebingungan menemukan sepasang mata coklat milik seorang yeoja memandangnya, bukannya mata hitam milik ZhouMi yang biasa membangunkannya dipagi hari.

"Tuan, Maaf, Sebaiknya anda pindah, anda mengganggu kenyamanan umum. Maaf sekali."

Sang namja menoleh kekiri dan kanan, masih tidak sadar dimana diirinya berada sampai suara pesawat yang _landing_ terdengar nyaring memekakkan telinga.

Seketika matanya terbuka lebar, rohnya kembali sepenuhnya ketubuh pemiliknya.

"Jam berapa sekarang?"

"Jam 12 siang…"

"Apaaaaaaa?" Dengan kecepatan knot ia menyambar tasnya dan berlari keparkiran mencari taksi, meninggalkan sang yeoja yang telah berbaik hati membangunkannya terpekur.

"Ahjussi, ke Lotte Hotel World sekarang. Cepat!" Ia berteriak histeris pada supir taksi.

"_Aish… Kenapa bisa begitu bodoh, ketiduran seperti itu! Fansigningnya mulai jam 2 siang!"_

Sang ahjussi supir taksi heran bercampur takut melihat kelakuan penumpangnya. Mungkin karena sang penumpang sedang membentur-benturkan kepalanya pada jok mobilnya.

Begitu sampai hotel, sang namja langsung berlari ke _lobby_ dan meminta kunci kamarnya, tentu saja setelah membayar taksi (wajah ahjussi supir taksi begitu lega mengantar kepergian penumpangnya).

"_Walaupun hampir terlambat tapi penampilan juga penting, aku harus mandi dulu. Tidak mungkin muncul dihadapan YeSung Ssi dengan wajah kusut."_

10 Menit kemudian, setelah selesai mandi dan berganti dengan kaus _baby pink_ dan celana khaki serta sepatu kets putih, ia mengobrak-abrik isi tasnya mencari tiket masuk _Fansigning_ yang diselenggarakan di _olympic stadium_.

"Oh.. Tidak… Tidak ketinggalan di China khan? Argh… Bodohnya aku~~!" Ia menjerit frustasi sambil sekali lagi memeriksa isi _backpack_nya. Memang benar kata pepatah, bila terlalu lama kenal dengan seseorang maka kebiasaan orang tersebut akan menular pada kita, seperti si namja ini yang tertular kebiasaan suka berteriak ZhouMi.

Kali ini Tuhan sedang berpihak di sisinya, tiket kecil yang berharga itu ternyata berada didalam dompetnya sendiri. Setelah puas menepuk dahinya, sang namja berlari maraton keluar hotel.

.

**Olympic Stadium. Conference Room. 02.00 PM. **

.

Suara petir yang bercampur dengan hujan tak mampu meredam teriakan histeris para _fangirls_ saat 3 orang namja tampan muncul dengan melambaikan tangan sambil tersenyum, sebelum masing-masing duduk di kursinya.

Hari ini, setelah 2 tahun meninggalkan Korea untuk mengembangkan sayap di Amerika, Trio yang terkenal dengan nama K.R.Y ini kembali dengan album Korea dan _Showcase_. _Fangirls_ yang menamakan dirinya E.L.F tentu saja tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan untuk bertemu kembali dengan Cho KyuHyun, Kim RyeoWook, Kim YeSung, tiket _Showcase_ yang mencakup _Fansigning_ dan konser ini habis dalam waktu 2 jam saja. _Venue Fansigning_ bahkan sudah dipenuhi lautan _Saphire Blue_ satu hari sebelum acara.

"Selamat pagi ELF~~! Terima kasih telah datang hari ini, kami K.R.Y, sangat berterima kasih dengan kesabaran kalian selama dua tahun menunggu _come back_ kami. Kami tahu kalian sudah tidak sabar, jadi mari kita mulai _Fansign_ ini!"

Namja dengan rambut berwarna coklat bernama Kim RyeoWook berpidato pendek mewakili Hyung dan Dongsaengnya.

-ChasingtheIdol-

Diantara lautan _fangirls_ yang sudah tak sabar untuk bersalaman dan bercengkrama dengan sang idola, duduk seorang namja dengan wajah yang tak kalah menggemaskan dari yeoja manapun. Sesekali sang namja meremas-remas tangannya untuk menghilangkan kegugupan.

"_Aissshhh…. Sebentar lagi giliranku. Rasanya mau pingsan! Tidak.. Tidak… Kalau aku pingsan sekarang perjuangan ini akan sia-sia. Aku harus menghargai pengorbanan Zhoumi Hyung. Chaiyo! Hwaiting!"_

Semakin pendek antrian, semakin bertambah pucat wajah sang namja. Dengan pelan ia mendekat ke arah meja dan berdiri dihadapan namja berambut _blonde_, Kim YeSung.

"Annyeong.. Namanya siapa?" Sambil tersenyum YeSung menyapa sang namja.

"S.. S.. SungMin.. Lee SungMin.." Setelah berusaha keras bernafas SungMin berhasil menyebutkan namanya.

"Ahhhh.. SungMin Ssi, terima kasih telah datang" Yesung kembali tersenyum dan menjabat tangan SungMin kemudian mengembalikan plakat yang telah ditanda tangan olehnya.

Yesung sedikit mengerutkan alis saat SungMin hanya terdiam kaku dan menyebabkan antrian dibelakang punggungnya terhenti. Belum sempat Yesung membuka mulutnya, SungMin berbicara kembali dalam satu tarikan nafas.

"YesungSsi-saya-adalah-penggemar-beratmu-bisakah-saya-berfoto-denganmu?" Melihat YeSung yang binggung, wajah SungMin memerah. Sambil menutup wajahnya dengan _handphone_, ia hendak melangkah pergi.

"Tunggu, kemarikan _handphone_mu SungMin Ssi" Tak menyangka bahwa Yesung mengerti apa yang dikatakannya, dengan tangan gemetar SungMin menyerahkan handphone nya dan..

CKREK

YeSung mengambil gambar dimana ia berpose V sambil merangkul bahu SungMin (wajah SungMin semerah tomat) dengan sebelah tangan dan memegang _handphone_ dengan tangan lainnya. Setelah mengucapkan terima kasih dan membungkuk berkali-kali, Sungmin menuju Kim Ryewook.

"_Mission 1 : Take Pic with Yesung Ssi Complete. Berikutnya tinggal permintaan Henry_" Masih dengan senyum lebar setelah dari Ryewook, Sungmin melangkahkan kaki menghampiri Misi Nomor 2 nya.

"Ehem.. KyuHyun Ssi, saya tahu sungguh merepotkan, tapi bisakah menandatangani ekstra di kertas ini? Teman saya adalah seorang SparKyu dan sekarang dia terkapar di RS, dua hari lagi ulang tahunnya, saya ingin menghadiahkan tanda tangan KyuHyun Ssi. Saya mohon dengan sangat".

Tanpa basa basi KyuHyun menandatangani plakat beserta kertas yang diberikan SungMin. Setelah mengucapkan terima kasih, dengan riang gembira SungMin melangkah sambil sesekali melompat-lompat.

"_Mission 2 : Get KyuHyun Ssi's Sign for Henry : Complete"_

SungMin tidak menyadari pandagan membunuh yang dikirimkan berpasang-pasang mata _Fangirls _yang saat itu medeklarasikan diri untuk membenci dirinya.

Kenapa para yeoja itu begitu marah?

Karena SungMin begitu beruntung, YeSung yang terkenal cuek dan kurang suka _skinship, _menerima ajakan berfoto bahkan merangkulnya. KyuHyun yang dinginpun bersedia memberikan tanda tangan ekstra.

Andaikan pandangan mata bisa membunuh, mungkin sekarang SungMin sudah terjatuh bersimbah darah.

-ChasingtheIdol-

Kegembiraan SungMin tidak berlangsung lama, saat ini ia sedang berada dalam situasi tidak mengenakkan, ia terperangkap ditengah gerombolan yeoja yang marah.

"Yah! Kau pikir dirimu siapa? _Flirting_ dengan Oppadeul seperti itu!"

SungMin mengedipkan mata, tak mengerti kenapa tiba-tiba segerombol yeoja mendatanginya dan berteriak-teriak. Apa mereka tidak sadar sekarang mereka sedang di luar _gent rest room?_ Ia mencoba mengabaikan mereka, baginya hanya namja rendahan yang menyakiti makhluk lemah seperti yeoja.

SungMin mencoba melewati mereka tapi salah satu dari 5 yeoja yang sepertinya ingin menelannya hidup-hidup menarik tangan SungMin.

"Yah, kau mau lari? Apa kau bisa menyebut dirimu namja? Pengecut! Karena itulah kau mengenakan pink seperti itu! Menjijikkan"

Mendengar umpatan yeoja ini, darah SungMin naik kekepala.

Beraninya dia menghina warna kesukaannya.

Apa salahnya namja dengan pink?

Mereka mencari musuh yang salah, pink mungkin saja melambangkan kelembutan, dan orang yang menyukai pink berarti hatinya lembut.

Tapi, Lee Sungmin tak akan membiarkan siapapun yang berani menghina harga dirinya berharap bisa selamat. Prinsip yang diajarkan oleh Kim HeeChul.

SungMin menarik kembali kalimatnya barusan : yeoja yang tak tahu sopan santun harus diberi pelajaran!

Sungmin tersenyum, menampilkan senyuman sangar yang disebut Zhoumi sebagai senyuman Raja Setan. Mata coklatnya dipenuhi oleh sesuatu yang lebih mengerikan daripada sekedar kemarahan.

Tanpa menyadari aura berbahaya yang keluar dari diri namja dihadapan mereka, para yeoja yang telah terbakar oleh rasa iri, menganggap senyuman itu adalah bentuk tantangan.

"Yah.. Senyumanmu pun menjijikkan, membuatku ingin muntah." Yeoja cantik berambut _blonde_ yang menarik tangan Sungmin, merebut tas yang sedari tadi dipegang oleh namja itu dan mengeluarkan isinya, sebagai hadiah terakhir ia hendak menginjak isinya, termasuk plakat dan hadiah untuk Henry.

Secepat sang yeoja menarik dan menumpahkan isi tas itu, secepat itu pulalah ia terdorong menghadap ketembok, dengan tangan terpiting dibelakang punggungnya.

"Agassi, jangan kira karena kau yeoja, kau bisa bertindak seenaknya. Dunia ini kejam, jadi jangan kira menangis akan bisa menolongmu" Sungmin berbisik pelan sambil menyelipkan rambut si yeoja kebelakang telinganya, membuat semua rambut halus ditengkuk sang yeoja malang berdiri dan ia mulai menangis.

"Kya… Haneul Unnie….. " Teriak para yeoja dibelakang mereka. Salah satunya mengambil tabung pemadam kebakaran untuk memukul Sungmin.

Karena terlalu senang bisa menakuti yeoja yang dipanggil Haneul ini, Sungmin tak menyadari bahaya dibelakangnya dan seketika pandangan Sungmin gelap. Kali ini ia benar-benar terjatuh dengan bersimbah darah.

"Kyaaaa… TaeHee Unnie, kenapa memukulnya.. Dia berdarah! Bagaimana kalau mati! Ottokke…" yeoja berambut lurus kecoklatan membalikkan tubuh Sungmin dengan takut-takut.

"Yah… Diam JangMi.. Kau membuatku pusing! Sudah, jangan urusi dia! Cepat ambil tasnya dan kita pergi."

"Tapi bagaimana bila dia mati! Ella Unnie, kita harus bagaimana? Kita tak mungkin meninggalkannya disini"

"Aishhh… Kenapa bisa begini! Haneul, tenangkan dirimu, berhenti menangis. TaeHee, Gisel bereskan barang-barangnya. Cepat bergerak dan angkat kaki dari sini!"

Kelima yeoja itu pergi dengan langkah-langkah lebar seperti dikejar hantu, meninggalkan SungMin yang terkapar di lantai.

-ChasingtheIdol-

Hari ini benar-benar melelahkan bagi YeSung.

Para yeoja itu begitu mengganggunya, meminta berfoto segala (yang tentu ditolaknya dengan senyum), ia malas meladeninya, kecuali tentu saja namja _cute_ dengan T-shirt pink itu.

Entah kenapa YeSung tidak bisa menolak wajah memohon namja bernama Lee SungMin itu.

Melemaskan otot leher dan lengannya yang telah menandatangani plakat sebanyak 800 buah, YeSung melangkah menuju _rest room_.

Betapa kagetnya YeSung menemukan sesosok namja di lantai dengan darah mengalir dari kepalanya.

Terlebih namja itu adalah orang yang sama yang dipikirkannya daritadi.

Tanpa berpikir panjang, diangkatnya tubuh lemas SungMin dan dibawanya menuju ruang ganti K.R.Y.

.

Saat kesadarannya mulai kembali, hal pertama yang dirasakan SungMin adalah kepalanya yang sakit dan terasa berat serta tempat tidur yang empuk.

Tanpa membuka mata disentuhnya belakang kepalanya hati-hati.

Bisa dirasakannya kain dibelakang kepalanya.

"Ah.. Sudah sadar SungMin Ssi…" Sebuah suara yang telah sangat dikenali SungMin terdengar, suara yang berkali-kali didengarkannya melalu _ipod_nya setiap malam.

"YeSung Ssi.. Kenapa saya bisa berada disini? Ini dimana?" SungMin memandang tak percaya kearah YeSung yang ternyata duduk disebelah tempat tidur dan KyuHyun serta RyeWook yang duduk di sofa dibelakang YeSung.

"Kau berada di dorm kami, aku menemukanmu tergeletak pingsan di depan _rest room olympic stadium_. Apa yang terjadi?."

"Saya… Arghhhhhhhhhhhhhhh… Tasku!" SungMin tiba-tiba teringat akan tas berisi segala barang-barang berharga miliknya. "_Handphone_, plakat, kado, tiket pesawat kembali ke China, passport, visa, dompet, semua ada disana… Arghhh…. Ottokke~~~"

Melupakan rasa sakitnya, SungMin berjalan menghentakkan kaki bolak-balik kamar yang bisa dibilang tidak sempit sama sekali itu.

"Hey, berhenti bergerak. Kau membuatku pusing. Tinggal pergi kekedutaan besar China saja, kenapa begitu repot." KyuHyun berkata dengan nada dingin dan menghina.

SungMin yang panik dan emosi memandanginya dengan pandangan yang seolah mengatakan jangan-ikut-campur-kau-tak-tahu-apa-masalahnya.

Kontes saling melototpun terjadi antara KyuHyun dan SungMin.

SungMin kecewa berat, ternyata idola Henry, KyuHyun ini bermulut pedas dan menyebalkan.

Kontes yang belum ketahuan siapa yang menang, dihentikan oleh YeSung yang menepuk kepala SungMin sambil berkata "Kau bisa tinggal sementara dulu disini, kemudian hubungi keluargamu sambil mengurus semua dokumen kepulanganmu. Hey, omong-omong kau tak terlihat seperti orang China."

"Benarkah? Kamsahamida YeSung Ssi. Saya memang bukan _Chinese_, tapi besar disana." Kemudian dahi SungMin berkerut "Tapi saya tidak hapal nomor rumah, karena selalu mengandalkan _handphone_. Bagaimana ini?"

"Aku tidak setuju. Dia orang asing. Bisa saja dia berpura-pura dipukuli agar kau menemukannya dan membawanya kemari, Hyung." Lagi, KyuHyun yang menyahut dengan dingin.

Dan kontes saling melempar _death_ _glare_pun dilanjutkan.

"Kyu… Hentikan… Biarkan SungMin Ssi tinggal disini. Dia adalah ELF, tak mungkin mempunyai niat jahat pada kita."

RyeoWook berbicara untuk pertama kalinya, dan kalimat singkat itu membuat SungMin sangat girang. Ia bisa tinggal satu atap dengan YeSung Ssi. Benar-benar bagai mendapat durian runtuh.

"Terima kasih RyeoWook Ssi…" SungMin berlari hendak memeluk RyeoWook namun dihadang oleh tubuh tinggi besar KyuHyun. Aura dingin keluar dari dua namja itu.

Peperangan akan segera pecah antara dua orang yang sepertinya sama-sama keras kepala itu, andaikan RyeoWook tidak menarik lengan KyuHyun dan YeSung mengelus kepala SungMin.

"SungMin Ssi, Berapa umurmu? Kau ke Korea sendirian?" Kembali RyeoWook bertanya setelah mengamankan KyuHyun di sofa.

"18 tahun. Iya, aku sendirian." SungMin mulai menggunakan bahasa normal dan melepaskan sedikit bahasa sopannya.

"Lahir bulan apa?"

"Januari 1st"

"Hmmm… Berarti aku memanggil SungMin Ssi sebagai Hyung, bolehkah? Karena aku lebih muda beberapa bulan, dan KyuHyun lebih muda setahun dari kita."

RyeoWook memiringkan kepalanya imut, membuat SungMin ingin memeluknya lagi dan mengenai urutan usia, tentu saja ia tahu. Bagaimanapun ia adalah ELF.

"Boleh."

"Kalau begitu SungMin juga harus memanggilku Hyung, karena sepertinya aku yang tertua." YeSung tertawa, membuat SungMin memerah karena melihat wajah tertawa YeSung yang mempesona.

"Huh. Lalu dia tidur dimana? Disini hanya ada dua kamar tidur. YeSung Hyung sudah dengan RyeoWook, dan aku tak mau membagi tempat tidurku dengan dia."

Kata-kata tajam KyuHyun mengembalikan SungMin ke bumi dan ia seperti mendarat diatas tumpukan duri.

Setelah diperhatikan memang kamar yang menjadi tempat mereka berkumpul memiliki dua tempat tidur alias _twin bed_. SungMin begitu frustasi hingga tak menyadarinya daritadi.

"Sebaiknya dia tidur di sofa ruang tamu atau menggunakan tenda. Aku punya tenda ekstra." SungMin menatap KyuHyun penuh horor. Apa kesalahannya hingga KyuHyun seperti begitu kesal padanya? Tidak, bukan hanya sekedar kesal tapi lebih seperti…. tidak suka? Benci?

SungMin menghela nafas, Ia tak peduli, mau dibenci, mau disiksa, selama masih bisa didekat YeSung, ia akan menahannya.

"Baiklah, tidak apa. aku sudah sangat berterima kasih diizinkan tinggal disini." SungMin menjawab sebelum RyeoWook atau YeSung sempat memprotes.

"Bagus, kau hanya menumpang jadi harus tahu diri." KyuHyun melemparkan kalimat beracun terakhir sebelum pergi dan SungMin harus menahan diri untuk tidak berteriak, memukul namja tinggi itu atau menarik rambutnya hingga rontok semua.

-ChasingtheIdol-

SungMin tak bisa tidur. KyuHyun-sialan-itu memberikannya tenda, benar-benar sebuah tenda dan menempatkannya di ruang tamu.

Terbiasa dengan tempat tidur besar dan nyaman membuatnya mengalami kesulitan tidur. Selain itu berbagai pikiran berputar-putar memenuhi kepalanya hingga ia tambah kesulitan tidur.

Besok harusnya SungMin pulang ke China.

Bagaimana nasib ZhouMi Hyungnya bila ia tak pulang?

Bagaimana HeeChul Hyungnya akan bereaksi bila ia tak pulang?

Bisa-bisa Hyungnya yang overprotektif itu memanggil Interpol, FBI, CIA, SWAT, Gegana atau bahkan Densus 88.

Mengerikan… Hyungnya bisa mengobrak-abrik seluruh penjuru kota Beijing hanya untuk mencari dirinya.

Dan saat mengetahui SungMin ternyata di Seoul, HeeChul pasti akan memporak-porandakan kota ini.

Dan ia tak ingin YeSung terkena getahnya.

.

Berjinjit agar tak menimbulkan suara yang tak perlu, SungMin memutuskan untuk menggunakan telepon.

Ia beranggapan YeSung tentu tak akan keberatan, YeSung bersedia meminjamkan pakaian dan menampung orang yang baru dikenalnya kurang dari beberapa jam, jadi melakukan _international call_ tentu hanya masalah sepele.

SungMin tersenyum sendiri sambil menekan nomor _handphone_ ZhouMi.

Soal tidak tahu nomor telpon itu? Tentu saja kebohongan besar.

Ini adalah _golden ticket_nya untuk dekat dengan YeSung, mengapa harus disia-siakan?

Dengan sabar SungMin menunggu ZhouMi mengangkat telepon dari dirinya.

"Hallo…. "

"ZhouMi Hyung… Ini aku…. "

"SuunnnnnggMinnnnnnnnnnieeeeee~~… Kenapa baru menelepon sekarang?" SungMin menjauhkan gagang telepon sebelum menjawab.

"Maaf Hyung. Rencana berubah total, aku tak bisa pulang. _Please cover up for me_ _at least 1 week _ya."

"Noooooooo~~~! Aku masih sayang nyawaku~~!" ZhouMi protes berat, tak mau menjadi korban kebrutalan HeeChul yang marah dan panik.

"Ehem… Ehem…. "

Belum sempat SungMin merayu ZhouMi lebih lanjut, sebuah suara berdehem yang-sangat-menyebalkan terdengar.

Pelan, SungMin menoleh, Ia merutuk dalam hati, kenapa tidak lebih berhati-hati, dan diatas semua orang, mengapa harus KyuHyun yang menangkap basah dirinya.

KyuHyun berdiri dengan menyandarkan bahu di tembok, sebelah tangannya memegang gelas berisi air putih dan sebelah lengannya dilipat didada.

"Rupanya ada yang ingat nomor telepon rumahnya." KyuHyun mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Nanti aku akan mencoba menghubungi Hyung kembali, dan FYI, _handphone_ku hilang." SungMin memberitahu ZhouMi sebelum memutuskan sambungan, lalu menghadap KyuHyun dengan gagah.

"Huh.. Kau memang rubah berbulu kelinci. Pembohong besar."

SungMin tahu KyuHyun sedang mencoba memprovokasi dirinya, jadi ia menahan diri dan hanya mengepalkan tangan, menancapkan kuku-kukunya pada telapak tangannya.

"Lalu, kau mau memberitahukan pada RyeoWook dan YeSung Hyung?"

"Tidak."

Mata SungMin melebar dan mulutnya terbuka sama lebarnya. Kemudian kedua alisnya bertaut.

"Lalu apa maumu?"

"Aku mau kau menjadi budakku selama disini."

KyuHyun menyeringai iblis sebelum meninggalkan SungMin yang mematung.

.

TBC

.

* * *

.

Huhuhuhuhu.. *Menangis guling-guling*

Saya kesal sekali, tiap mau menulis lanjutan FF ini pasti mentok dan hasilnya malah begini.

Apakah ada yang kecewa?

Maaf ya, sang Fanboy bukan Kyu, bukan juga Wookie, karena bagi saya, Wookie itu angel yang tak mungkin menjahati orang.

*digiling vitaMIN*

Akhir kata, silahkan lampiaskan kekesalan kalian dengan review.

Love, Cho Jang Mi


	4. Chapter 4 : BunnyMin VS WolfKyu

**Title : Chasing the Idol **

**Genre : Romance**

**Rating : T**

**Disclaimer : I own only the plot. Half of the plot based on my friend's True Story. SuJu belong to them selves**

**Warning : Typos, YAOI (BOY X BOY) Don't Like? Please press red botton with x symbol**

**Summary : Pernahkah kau memuja seseorang begitu banyak hingga kau akan melakukan apa saja dan segala cara hanya demi bertemu dengannya?**

.

* * *

.

.

**Chapter 3 : BunnyMin VS WolfKyu**

.

**at Kim Mansion. Beijing. China**

.

"Nanti aku akan mencoba menghubungi Hyung kembali, dan FYI, _handphone_ku hilang."

Tuuuutttt…. Tuuutttt…. Tuuuuuttt…..

Suara yang bagaikan kereta api itu terdengar dari ponsel ZhouMi.

Hening, sedetik kemudian...

"Noooooooo~~~ Lee SungMinnieeeeeeeeeeeeee~~~~ Beraninya kau memutus telepon iniiiiiiiiiiiiiii~~~~~"

ZhouMi berteriak histeris pada ponselnya yang jelas-jelas sudah tidak tersambung lagi dengan yang tadi diajak bicara.

Dengan tangan gemetar, ZhouMi mencoba menghubungi hotel tempat Dongsaengnya yang suka merepotkan itu menginap.

"Iya, tamu atas nama Lee SungMin memang ada namun tadi siang keluar dan belum kembali."

"Baik. Kamsahamida."

ZhouMi melempar ponselnya ke tempat tidur dan mulai menggigit kukunya, pertanda sedang _stress_ berat.

"Anak ini kemana? Bagaimana bisa _handphone_ hilang? Kenapa minta perpanjangan waktu? Arghhhh~~ Lee SungMinnieeeeeeeeee~~~ Kau menyusahkankuuuu~~"

"Kenapa dengan _my_ _baby_?"

"HeeChul Hyung! Kenapa selalu muncul dari belakang punggungku?" ZhouMi mundur ketembok dan melanjutkan dalam hati _"Kenapa selalu muncul saat aku mengatai SungMinnie? Intuisinya kuat sekali. Menakutkan."_

"Aku punya sensor ditelinga kalau menyangkut _my baby_ tahu." HeeChul menjawab seolah bisa membaca pikiran ZhouMi. "Lalu, mana _my baby _MinnieMin? Tadi aku cek tak ada di kamarnya."

ZhouMi berkeringat dingin dan gemetar, binggung bagaimana harus menjawab pertanyaan yang sudah berulang kali diajukan HeeChul sejak pagi.

"ZhouMi, kau tidak menyembunyikan sesuatu khan?"

HeeChul mendekat dan menyentuh kedua bahu ZhouMi, membuat namja yang lebih tinggi itu tak bisa lari kemanapun.

"Errrr…. Itu…." ZhouMi berusaha keras mencari akal menjelaskan ketidak hadiran SungMin sejak pagi. "Sebenarnya Hyung….. "

"Eh..he…" HeeChul tersenyum dan memberi pijitan ringan dibahu ZhouMi. Senyuman yang sama persis dengan senyum setan SungMin, sepertinya ZhouMi tahu darimana Dongsarngnya belajar tersenyum seperti itu.

"Sebenarnya, Zhang Ziyi Ce bertukar nomor _handphone_ dengan Hangeng Ge dan sepertinya sibuk bertelepon ria daritadi."

ZhouMi menyemburkan kejadian pertama yang melintas dikepalanya untuk mengalihkan perhatian HeeChul dari SungMin. _"Maaf ya, Hangeng Ge. Kalau mau dendam, dendamlah pada SungMinnie."_ ZhouMi berdoa untuk keselamatan Gege nya dan Ziyi Ce dalam hati.

"What the heck? Kenapa tak bilang daritadi?"

BUAAAKKK

Entah untuk keberapa ratus kali dalam 20 tahun hidupnya ZhouMi menjadi korban penindasan HeeChul.

"_Aku harus segera membuat surat wasiat." _Pikir namja berambut merah itu sebelum kegelapan menelannya.

ZhouMi di K.O. oleh Kim HeeChul, Cinderella yang perkasa. Lagi.

-ChasingtheIdol-

Langit berwarna biru cerah dihiasi dengan awan-awan putih yang terlihat menyerupai gula-gula kapas. Dibawah matahari yang bersinar ceria, seorang namja dengan wajah manis tengah berbalut peluh mendorong sebuah mobil van.

"Yahhh… Kelinci-rubah.. Lambat sekali! Dorong yang benar, kami kepanasan tahu."

Namja malang yang dipanggil kelinci-rubah menggertakkan gigi sambil terus mendorong mobil van yang telah mogok sejak 1 km yang lalu.

"Baik, tuan muda Cho." Katanya dengan senyum pura-pura dan penuh dendam.

"Kyu, sebaiknya kita turun saja dan membantu SungMin Hyung."

"Tidak perlu, Wookie Hyung tidak kuat panas bukan? Nanti kalau pingsan malah menyusahkan."

"Tapi…. "

"Kalau bergitu, salah satu dari kalian teruslah mencoba menghidupkan mobil ini, aku akan membantu SungMin." Seseorang dibangku kemudi dengan rambut _blonde_ menoleh dan menyambung pembicaraan kedua Dongsaengnya.

"Kami tidak ada yang bisa menyetir Hyung. Jadi percuma saja, lagipula si kelinci-rubah senang bisa melindungi Hyung dari terik matahari. Benar khan kelinci-rubah?"

"Benar, tuan muda Cho."

"SungMin, benar tidak ada apa-apa? Kau kelihatannya sudah hampir pingsan begitu."

"Tidak apa Yesung Hyung. Jangan khawatir." Sang kelinci-rubah dengan nama asli Lee SungMin kali ini tersenyum tulus. SungMin senang karena sejak tadi YeSung terus menanyakan keadaannya dengan wajah khawatir.

Sebenarnya K.R.Y. mendapat waktu libur selama 3 hari dan mereka menghabiskannya dengan berlibur di sebuah _villa_ dipinggir kota Seoul. Manager K.R.Y. telah menunggu di hotel sehari sebelumnya untuk mempersiapkan _games_ untuk mengisi liburan dan menjaga kekompakan ketiga penyanyi asuhannya.

"Kalau lelah kita istirahat saja dulu. Lalu, KyuHyun ah, manager Hyung benar-benar tidak mengangkat teleponnya? Sudah coba telepon ke _villa_?"

"Benar tidak diangkat Hyung, kata orang _villa_ manager Hyung sedang keluar."

"Aissshh…. Bagaimana ini." YeSung masih mencoba menyalakan mesin mobil namun tanpa hasil.

Sementara SungMin sedang melontarkan segala macam kutukan yang bisa diingatnya pada Cho KyuHyun sang-tuan-muda-sialan dalam hati. Sedikit banyak SungMin tahu bahwa ini semua adalah sabotase KyuHyun untuk menyiksanya.

.

"_Yah… Cho KyuHyun, apa maksudmu? Aku tak sudi jadi budak orang macam dirimu!" SungMin berhasil mengejar dan menarik lengan KyuHyun, kemudian mendorongnya ketembok._

"_Mulai detik ini panggil aku tuan muda Cho kalau kau mau rahasiamu aman dan kau harus menuruti apapun perintahku." Seringai iblis masih tak mau pergi dari wajah tampan KyuHyun._

"_Tidak sudi."_

"_Hooo…. Kita lihat apa yang akan dikatakan YeSung Hyung melihat orang yang telah ditolongnya adalah kelinci-rubah penipu."_

"_Kau…." SungMin menarik kerah baju KyuHyun. _

"_Lepaskan aku, dan bersikaplah seperti budak yang baik, kelinci-rubah. Atau kau akan menyesal berani main-main denganku."_

_SungMin tak bisa memikirkan cara melawan namja tinggi yang tengah memandangnya dengan aura hitam disekiling tubuhnya itu, dilepaskannya kerah baju KyuHyun._

"_Bersiaplah akan hukuman yang akan menimpamu karena berani menyentuh majikanmu kelinci-rubah." _

_KyuHyun masuk ke kamarnya, meninggalkan SungMin yang kali ini menjambak rambutnya kesal._

_._

"Kali ini kau boleh menang Cho KyuHyun, tapi perang baru dimulai, aku tidak akan kalah semudah itu."

SungMin sekali lagi melemparkan tatapan tajam dengan kutukan pada belakang kepala KyuHyun, berharap "majikannya" mati menderita.

.

**Score : BunnyMin (0) VS WolfKyu (1)**

-ChasingtheIdol-

Mobil van K.R.Y sampai di villa saat hari menjelang gelap. Langit telah berwarna jingga dan matahari sedikit lagi kembali keperaduanya.

Lee SungMin duduk dengan menyandarkan tubuhnya pada mobil van, rasa lelah jelas mendominasi wajahnya. Kaus putih yang dipakainya telah basah oleh keringat dan kotor.

"Yah, kelinci-rubah, angkut barang-barangku ke dalam villa. Jangan malas-malasan."

KyuHyun berkata dengan nada memerintah sambil menggoyang tubuh malang SungMin dengan kakinya.

"KyuHyun, hentikan itu!" RyeoWook menarik tubuh KyuHyun dengan wajah kesal "Kau kasar sekali pada SungMin Hyung."

KyuHyun tak sempat menjawab saat tiba-tiba seseorang melewatinya dan RyeoWook, kemudian mengangkat tubuh lemas SungMin.

"Ye… YeSung Hyung…. Turunkan aku… Aku basah karena keringat dan bau." Seketika SungMin memiliki tenaga untuk berkata-kata sementara darah mengalir deras kewajahnya.

Yesung tak mejawab. Dibawanya SungMin menuju salah satu kamar dan menempatkan SungMin ditempat duduk.

"Hyung… "

Namun YeSung malah pergi.

"Apa marah padaku?" SungMin bertanya pada udara kosong.

Beberapa menit kemudian YeSung kembali dengan barang-barang mereka. SungMin menatapnya tak mengerti.

"Kau akan sekamar denganku. Tak keberatan bukan? Aku akan menjagamu agar KyuHyun tak menjahatimu lagi."

YeSung berkata sambil mengelap wajah SungMin dengan sebuah handuk yang telah direndamnya dengan air dingin. Debaran jantung SungMin seketika tak terkendali, dalam mimpi paling gilanya pun ia tak pernah menghayalkan YeSung akan berkata seperti itu padanya.

"_Terima kasih serigala-majikan-gila. Berkat siksaanmu, YeSung Hyung bersikap begini lembut."_ SungMin memandangi wajah YeSung yang begitu dekat dengan dirinya. _"Tapi bukan berarti aku tidak akan membalasmu! Lihat saja nanti!"_

"Ming.. Kenapa tersenyum seperti itu?"

Mata SungMin melebar dan mulutnya terbuka tak kalah lebar karena kaget mendengar nama panggilan dari YeSung.

"Ming?"

"Ah…. Tidak apa Hyung. Setelah mandi, biar aku siapkan makan malam ya?"

"Kalau lelah, sebaiknya tak usah."

YeSung membelai rambut hitam SungMin sayang.

"Tidak lelah Hyung. Tunggu masakan spesial dariku ya."

SungMin masuk ke kamar mandi setelah memberikan kedipan misterius pada YeSung.

.

"Makan malam sudah siaaaaaaaaaap~~~"

SungMin yang mengenakan celemek warna pink berteriak memanggil para penghuni _villa_ dengan keras sambil memukulkan spatula pada sebuah panci.

Di meja telah tersaji masakan kebanggaannya yang diajarkan oleh Hangeng, tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Nasi Goreng Beijing.

"Wow… Ternyata Ming memang benar bisa masak ya. Sepertinya enak."

YeSung yang pertama menghampiri, langsung mengambil tempat duduk dan menyiapkan lima buah piring.

KyuHyun, RyeoWook dan ShinDong yang adalah _manager_ K.R.Y. tak lama kemudian datang dan masing-masing duduk.

"Kelinci-rubah mengapa sembarangan memasak! Memasak itu adalah hobi Wookie Hyung."

"Tidak apa Kyu. Bosan juga tiap hari makan masakanku."

SungMin tetap tersenyum kemudian mengambilkan nasi goreng untuk KyuHyun.

"Tuan muda, silahkan cicipi masakan saya. Yang lainnya juga silahkan."

"Mari makan~~" Keempat namja minus KyuHyun mencakupkan tangan dan mulai makan.

"Ming… Enak sekali, kau bisa buka _restaurant_ masakan China kalau begini."

"Iya.. Memang benar enak. Lain kali ajari aku ya Hyung."

"umm…nyam… Enyak…" ShinDong memberikan dua jempol pada SungMin.

Walaupun mendengar segala pujian itu, KyuHyun hanya memandangi makanan dipiringnya, sepertinya ia merasakan firasat buruk saat melihat senyum budaknya tadi.

"Kyu, ayo, dimakan. Enak sekali." RyeoWook yang duduk disebelah KyuHyun menyenggol lengannya dan berbisik pada KyuHyun.

Dengan malas KyuHyun menyuapkan sesendok nasi goreng kedalam mulutnya dan…

"Uhuuk…. Uhuuuuk….."

"Tuan muda… Kenapa?" SungMin menyodorkan sirup, yang disambar KyuHyun dan saat meminumnya seketika KyuHyun menyemburkan kembali sirup rasa strawberry tersebut pada SungMin.

"Uhuk…Uhuk….. Kelinci-rubah… kau mau meracuniku ya? Makanan buatanmu ini asin sekali dan sirupnya juga asin!" Bentak KyuHyun.

"Hiksss…. Maaf tuan muda." SungMin menangis sambil membersihkan wajahnya dengan celemek.

"Kyu, kau keterlaluan! Masakannya enak. Minta maaf pada SungMin Hyung dan habiskan makanannya!"

"Tidak."

"Hikss… Maaf…. Ini salahku"

YeSung mendekat dan memeluk tubuh SungMin. "Ssssst…. Sudahlah Ming…"

"Maafkan aku…"

"Cho KyuHyun, minta maaf dan habiskan makananmu sekarang!" RyeoWook yang sangat marah menunjuk-nunjuk KyuHyun. Tak pernah sebelumnya RyeoWook bersikap begitu pada sang magnae.

"Baik… Baik.. Maaf.. Ini aku makan."

KyuHyun duduk kembali dan dengan wajah sengsara dan mengenaskan melanjutkan makan nasi goreng Beijing yang memang-amat-sangat-asin itu.

SungMin yang masih dalam pelukan YeSung, mengintip dari sela-sela jarinya dan tersenyum setan menyaksikan wajah menderita sang majikan.

"_Hahahaha… Tuan muda Cho, silahkan nikmati makanan yang kubuat dengan **penuh cinta**. Sekali lagi berkat kau, aku mendapat bonus dipeluk oleh YeSung Hyung. Betapa indah dan adilnya dunia."_ Pikir sang kelinci-rubah sadis.

.

**Score : BunnyMin (1) VS WolfKyu (1)**

-ChasingtheIdol-

SungMin sedang membersihkan piring bekas makan malam sambil bersenandung riang saat seseorang berdiri dibelakangnya dan memandangi setiap gerak-geriknya.

"Kelinci-rubah…"

Hampir saja piring yang ada ditangan SungMin terjatuh saat mendengar suara rendah didekat telingnya.

"Tuan muda…"

"Kau sepertinya berani melawan majikanmu ya?" KyuHyun mengangkat dagu SungMin. "Jangan kau pikir karena YeSung Hyung dan Wookie Hyung ada dipihakmu sekali, mereka akan selamanya menolongmu."

"Oh ya? Kurasa YeSung Hyung akan tetap dipihakku." SungMin tersenyum penuh percaya diri disertai tatapan mata menantang.

"Kita lihat saja nanti." KyuHyun mendorong tubuh mungil SungMin dan menyeringai buas.

"Huh.. Aku tak takut padamu bocah. Kim KangIn, sang gangster saja tak menakutkanku!" Cemooh namja yang lama-kelamaan mirip kelinci-rubah sesuai julukan dari majikannya.

.

"Ming… Bangun…." Seseorang mengguncang bahu dan menarik selimut SungMin.

"Emmm….. 30 menit lagi, ZhouMi Hyung…."

"Ming…. Ini YeSung Hyung, bukan ZhouMi Hyung. Aku tak ingat berganti nama."

Detik itu juga mata SungMin terbuka lebar, dengan rambut acak-acakan seperti sarang burung, ia bangun dan berlari kekamar mandi.

"Aish… Bodoh.. Aku memperlihatkan hal yang memalukan pada YeSung Hyung. SungMinnie paboya~~~" SungMin memukuli kepalanya sendiri.

Tok… Tok….

"Ming, nanti kalau sudah selesai, langsung kebawah ya. Setelah sarapan kita _outing_."

"Ne, Hyung…."

.

Satu jam kemudian SungMin sudah berada dalam van K.R.Y. yang membawa mereka entah kemana, hanya ShinDong yang tahu pasti.

Semakin lama mereka mulai melihat rentetan pepohonan dan mobil memasuki daerah seperti hutan kecil.

"Ok, _boys_… Keluarlah…"

"Katanya mau outing? Kenapa kehutan-hutan begini? Maksudnya _outbound_ ya?"

RyeoWook bertanya pada ShinDong.

"Iya, hari ini kita mau main _paintball _dulu, untunglah ada SungMin jadi aku tak usah ikut main. Baiklah, ayo bersiap, ganti pakaian dulu."

SungMin memakai seragam, _V-force Mask, GTF Paint Gun, Head dan Neck Protector_ yang disiapkan dengan girang, _paintball _adalah jenis permainan kesukaannya.

Saat dalam perjalanan kembali SungMin berpapasan dengan KyuHyun.

"Kelinci-rubah, aku akan membuatmu berlumuran cat dan 'mati' menderita."

"Oh… Aku takut sekali tuan muda…" SungMin melewati KyuHyun dengan sengaja menubruk bahunya.

.

"Yak.. Karena semuanya sudah siap, aku jelaskan peraturannya. Disini adalah titik _start_ dan _finish_-nya. Jadi masing-masing orang diwajibkan untuk mengambil bendera yang kami sembunyikan, yang lebih dulu sampai finish dan membawa bendera dianggap pemenangnya. Yang terkena peluru cat dianggap gugur."

ShinDong menjelaskan dengan panjang lebar, namun sepertinya yang serius mendengarkan hanya YeSung dan RyeoWook, sementara dua orang sisanya sedang sibuk saling menatap dengan tatapan yang jika mungkin akan mengeluarkan laser.

Sang kelici dan serigala menggenggam _GTF Paint Gun_ seolah-olah benda itu adalah S_niper AK-47_, tak lupa diiringi seringai ganas diwajah.

"Baiklah… _On your mark… Get set…. Goooooooooo!_"

ShinDong berteriak dan peperangan dimulai.

.

TBC

.

* * *

.

Chappie ini membosankan tidak? Sudah updatenya lama, pendek pula plus belum ada kemajuan apa-apa. Maaf yaw...

Malah yang ada peperangan antara BunnyMin dan WolfKyu. Yang mengira Min akan diam saja disiksa Kyu, jangan kuatir, tidak akan saya biarkan. Min khan sudah belajar dari Kim HeeChul caranya menyiksa orang. :P

Seperti biasa, yang bertanya pairing, saya mohon maaf, saya masih belum ada ide. Jadi cuma mengikuti mood saat menuliskan cerita ini. *digiling*

Mohon temani saya terus sampai cerita ini ketemu ujung pangkalnya yaw.. Berjuta terima kasih... 3

Review are Loved…..

Love, Cho Jang Mi


End file.
